Neverment To be story
by Alpha0Wolf
Summary: This story is under edition right now. though you may read.
1. Read, Important!

**hello there. i have to apologize to you guys from my absence through out all this year. you may all be angry at me for not being able to update the chapters of my FanFic. but is alright, i dont blame you though, i would also be angry or sad if someone wasn't posting new chapters of my favorite fanfic. well anyways, i have to say that through out the time i was away i got a new view in how to make the story. that would mean that i have to delete the chapters and upload new ones, though in a way its the same, but more detail and some new material.**

**i will have to tell you people that from being away for a while i have developed new stories that you guys might come to enjoy. although i realized that i prefer to make stories that are rated M, is your own problem if you read it and whine 'bout it, its not like you have to read it though, you may skip it, but in a way is my duty to tell you that all my stories will be rated M but i may do an exeption just to one story in particular. **

**My fellow followers, apart from focusing on this Happy Tree Friends FanFiction, you can also check my new stories, though in time i will be uploading them so you will have to be pacient with me. you can leave reviews or message me to have a chat. if you wish to add some new things into some stories you may talk to me about it and i'll see if it would fit with the story, it is to make the story even longer than it already is.**

**well i guess that will be all, to know more about me, check my profile and all, you will also see in my description the stories i am planing to make and that are in progress. feel free to read any story but readers disgresion is advised.**

**Happy Tree Friends : Never Meant To Be Story**

**Rated: M**

**Contains: Romance sexual scenes,hurt/confort, cursing, violence and gore/horror.**

**couple: flippy and flaky (furries)**

**about: flaky moves away from her old neighborhood. the reasons where because they treated her like an abomination, thus moving to escape from their abusive nature towards her. though little does she know that moving to happy tree town wasn't going to actually relief her troubles, what it will do is double it in a sweet and twisted way.**


	2. Out and Free

**i really dont need to say it since is ovious but just incase. i don't OWN happy tree friends.**

**Hello my subjects, i have returned from the dead , though apart from updating new chapters to the HTF story, i will have to start from the behining but in a way it will be similar to what was already made, just that in a different way. some of you might be new into reading this story or some already have been following the story, but for now enjoy your reading**.

" " - when people are talking

' ' - when people are thinking

_italic_: when something is talking in a scary or misterious way and also thinking. it can also be used when evil flippy is speaking and using bold at times.

**Bold:** when someone is speaking rough or talking a word in a demanding way or sarcasm.( though is not like i am saying anything in anyway that it means. it just applies to the story, just saying)

underline: when something is being said serious or deadly.

normal: ._.' the name says it all, when people are talking in a normal way.

CAPS with **bold: **is when someone is screaming and being very mean. most likely to be used by evil flippy and people who are being evil.

CAPS with underline: when someone is threatening in a very meannessing way.

**chapter 1: Fresh and New.**

It was just too much, i couldn't bear it anymore, and i finally did it. i got away from all of this insignificant suffering and constant hiding. though i don't really know if i will be capable of not hiding out of pure instinct from people, but i guess i don't have to be afraid so much anymore, since i'm moving to a far away place from where i was and i guess anywhere is fine aslong as i'm not in that hellhole. right now i'm calm, but still nervous. looking out the window of the truck that i'm in, on the pasangers seat, i could see many rows of trees and up the sky that barely shun through all the branches that were coated with dark green leafs. sighting and looking on the front road, i could see the old and crumbled pavement that we where riding on, in a way it looked scary when looking ahead, is like i was going 'to a ghost town or a scary mansion.

I tried to brush off the thought of it, this place must be the best place to live in, though it is so far away from the civilization, but in my own way it was right now a perfect place to be in. though i haven't seen the place but i saw the house that was on sale and where the location of the house was. I got exited by the thought that i was finally going to go far away from the neighborhood i lived in. Don't get me wrong, but i don't miss that place one bit, its like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, and call me crazy but i was feeling alittle safe from the thought of it.

Maybe your wondering why i would move away from my neighborhood to a very distant place. that would be from the place's constant abusive behavior towards me. i never understood why would they hold such...**hate** from doing absolutely nothing. it's as if my birth was a curse to them all, i tried to talk to them to know why would they treat me the way they did. but they just pushed me off or wouldn't even sit and talk like normal people would try to solve a problem. but now that i think about it, what do "normal" people actually do to try and solve something? i really don't know whats normal or not, but the only thing i can say for now, is that i'm happy that i got out of that place.

Blinking twice and rubbing my eyes, i lean forward to see gates from the distance, apperently from the looks of it, is as if the place was on lock down or something, it was strange but i prefer to not put my mind so much into it. the doors opened when we were aproaching to it, i became alittle scared from this and tried to shrug it off, when we finally got closer we passed through the gate and into the town, i wided my eyes in shock at how the scenery has changed drasticly, first it was dark and scary and now is shiny and joyful.

It was just amazing, the place was practically glowing, as if there are no worries and nothing to be afraid of. i felt myself smiling from the thought that i might finally have some friends, is not like i consider myself too depressing, but it would be nice to have atleast one or two to chat abound things or simply say hello.

In a way i didn't know how would i aproach the people who recide here. the driver tock the left side of the road and i saw many houses in different colors, mini markets, amusement park, a souveneir store, malls, parks, a beach and many other things.

I finally felt the truck stop and the truck driver quickly undid the belt and got off the truck to move at the back, i hesitated alittle into getting off of the truck, i breathed in slowly and placed my hand on the handle of the door and pushed down on it, when opening the door and slowly placing both my feet on the ground, it was overwealming, stepping in a place that is new and foreign. the truck driver was taping on the floor being impatient, i got nervous and hurried to where the man was, when i got there the man took out a paper from his pocket and handed it to me, i took it and started to read, nooding, the man handed me a pen which i took and signed onto the piece of paper.

When i handed the pen and paper to him he took it and slightly bowed his head before opening the back door of the truck, while the door slowly rised up to expose alot of boxes and wrapped up furniture. i started to take the boxes out of the truck and the man was kind enough to help.

As we finished i tugged my hand into my pocket and pulled out five dollars and handed it to him, he tock it and smiled while turning around to climb back into the truck. the driver drove away from my house and i turned around to look at it's outside look.

Entering the house and looking at the inside is what most likely surprise me, i started to pay attention at it's form, i started to look around at my new home. In the right there was a oval looking passage that didn't have any doors and led straight to the living room and furder down it leaded to the kitchen which both were connected, is not like is big or small it was a nice and decent size for a living room and kitchen. on the left side of the place there were stairs, there where five rooms, even if there are many rooms i actually didn't mind, it would be nice to have guests to come over and just stay for the night. that is when i get friends. well on the hallway to the rooms, the hall was wasn't small,on the right there are three rooms and on the left were one room and a bathroom. apperently there was an attic room in the end of the hall, there was a string that you could pull and stairs would fall down to climb up. the room is very spacious and warm, it felt confortable and might make it my room because i prefer attic rooms. when leaving upstairs, i concentraited infront of me that separated the place. in the front there was a floor door that led to the basement, the basement is big and there where two doors, a bathroom and a storage room. this place is perfect for a hurricane.

When looking at my house. it is just a great place to live in, im so glad i found a good house to stay in for a life time.

It took me a while to place the furniture where its supposed to be and the boxes at their area of use. they had some tape on it that each said "kitchen" "room" "bathroom" "living room" "guest room" etc. i didn't unpack some things that where still in some boxes. i simply unpacked the things i will need for the day, the rest can be done tomorrow or any day.

I looked outside the opened front door and inhailed the cool breeze that was blowing into the house. it was practically early since i started to leave that place at i have to apologies for not even saying who i am.

My name is Flaky a cherry red colored porcupine, i'm 5'2 tall and weight 120, i turned 18 years old and i tend to be shy,nervous,cautious,paranoic but that is the outside, on the inside i tend to express more of my emotions, i have surtain dandruff problems, is not like is all over my body, it's only on my hair. but that would be all that i can say about myself. i honestly don't know what to say much of myself. apart from that, i decided to take a shower and started to climb up the stairs. when doing so, i went and got my clothes and into the bathroom, this bathroom is kinda cute, with soft cream and peach colors. slowly taking my clothes off and started to move to the shower, when doing so i caught the mirror that is facing the shower, looking at it curiously i started to see at my body shape.

My body shape is like an hour glass or like a guitar, my breasts were C-36 and my nipples are small, my arms are fragile looking but their not weak. my legs are toned, my thighs were a nice size and my stomach is flat but it looks feminine. up to my face i stared at my soft redish lips and at my baby doll face, apart from that i stared at my large ruby red eyes that it was a mix with dark and bright red colors and they stood out from my furr,my dark red hair and my fur was a cherry red color. i looked...nice, i never payed attention to my physical apperance, maybe is due to the fact that noone ever complemented me or because i used baggy clothes that made my body look different than what i'm seeing right now. but i guess in truth, who would want to be with me? none of the guys my age or at least a few years older than me wanted to talk or aproach me, probably from my looks or that i wasn't their type or plainly from the people always saying to get away from me.

I sighed and stepped into the shower, twisting the handle to let the warm water pour down going through my furr and hair and to my skin, i smiled and started to grab onto the liquid soap and poured some on my furr, spreading it around with my hands rubbing it and making bubbles, i kinda giggled at my small fun with taking a shower. when i finished cleaning myself i turn off the water and grabbed the towel that was outside in a towelrack. slightly stepping out and drying myself with it.

When i was done drying and putting some oils for my furr to smell good and to be silky smooth aswell as my hair, i started to put on a red and black stripped panties with a matching bra but on the left side it had a pink heart that looked like my small pink nose. grabbed a pair of green skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had a zombie on it. i sat on a chair that was on the bathroom to put some socks on and green with black converse, tied them up and went to the mirror to grab a brush and start brushing my hair. even from the shower, some dandruff was on my hair even if i clean it just now, so i started to brush until there wasn't to much of it. i pulled out a black crayon eyeliner and placed some on my eyes, grabbed a shap stick that was vanilla and mint flavour and placed it onto my redish lips. when i was done, i looked myself in the mirror, i looked nice.

I threw my dirty clothes into the basket and walked out of the bathroom and into my "room", well it wasn't actually my room but i placed my things in this room. i took a perfume that smelled sweet and squeeze three times, over my chest my back and neck. i started to go down stairs and opened the fridge to take out a round yellow apple.

Taking a bite out of it i sat on the couch and started to watch cartoons or other programs that were interesting. when i started to grow bored, i started to wander if i should step outside and go and meet the people. at the thought of it made me nervous and abit scared at what i might encounter and surely i don't want any problems with anyone at my first day in this town.

I shook my head and stood up, walked to the kitchen and drop the leftover of my apple in the trash can. taking a hold of the door handle, i gulped audibly hard. i couldn't help it, from being an outcast and rejected by everyone on my old place, i don't actually know how to express myself towards them, i oviously dont want to make a bad impression.

I inhailed and twisted it and pushed it forward. letting the fresh air run through me, as if it was hugging me, i stepped outside with my keys and stuffed it in my pocket and locked the door behind me. starting to walk away from my house and to the sideways, i looked around and it was sunny and bright. it felt like it was inviting me into having fun and being free, i caught myself smiling at this and shaked it off. i can't be caught smiling at my thoughts, people are gonna think i'm crazy or something. i kept on watching and was seeing different sceneries. i finally stoped at a park.

The park looked clean and peaceful with nice shading trees, some park swings and slides and benches and roads, i walked into it and started to go deep down, i was kinda curious in how big this park is. i then heard laughing, gigglings and playful screaming , i turned my head to see where this sounds were coming from, and it was from a group of people that where playing volleyball.

i shook my head and prefered not to aproach them, i wouldn't want to ruin their fun and make a fool out of me or seem akward. reaching a bench on the other side from them i still saw them play. i sighed and looked up at the baby blue sky with cotton white clouds. i started to think about many things. in a way this place is very different from that place, i sometimes don't understand why i'm comparing this place to my old neighborhood. it's so different. i can't grasp some things at times. but is better to not over think about the past or something that is pointless if your the only one thinking about it.

I suddenly felt something hit my leg and quickly tore my eyes from the sky and down to where i felt it. it was a white volleyball ball. i wided my eyes alittle bit as i stared at it. i heard foot steps going my way and they were fast. my ears flopped down and i simply retracted my body and placed my hands around my head as if protecting it from something that might fall out of the sky.

Then the steppings stopped and for a few seconds or so, i looked up and moved my hands away from my head and saw a yellow male rabbit staring at me. oh god, i bet he thinks i'm weird. i started to shake abit and felt my eyes watery, i'm scared, i don't know what he might do to me now.

He smiles at me and it was a cute smile, well he was cute but it's not my type of men. he slowly stepped forward and i coud feel that there was a nice and inviting atmosphere around him. so i sat back to normal in the bench but i was shaking still and stopped myself from almost showing my eyes water. " can you please give me the ball that you have there miss?" he spoke with his smile on his face, never wiping it off.

I nooded cautiously and grabbed the ball that was on my feet and stood up, slowly aproaching him and extending my arms to offer the ball to him. he kindly took it and i let it go, letting my hands fall to my sides. " thank you" was all he said.

i was shocked. someone...has..thanked me, for something like this, this is just so unbelibable i might have falled asleep on the couch from the boredom. i nervously smiled with worried and touched eyes, " you must be new,considering that i haven't seen someone like you around here", he speaks in a fun and not so manly voice. i'm so nervous that i don't even know what to actually say to him, he saw this and asked for my name, i opened my mouth to speak and my name was slowly coming out "m-my name it-it's f-f-f-fla-k-ky" damn my shuttering.

He chuckled and reached a hand to grab mine and shaked it up and down " nice to meet you flaky, my name is cuddles" he said with a cheerful voice. he finally let go and when he was about to say anything else. something jumped on him and fell to the side. i got startled and backed away scared and shivering. i looked down at them and it was a pink chipmunk cuddling him and giggling, the man chuckles and cuddled her back while he slowly stood up with her.

" oh, flaky this is my girlfriend, giggles" he said with a proud voice from saying that she is his girlfriend, she giggled and extended a hand to shake mine with, i slowly restrained my shaking and whiped away my fear when i greeted her, " oh my, how rude of me for startling you, its just that whenever i see my dear cuddles, i can't help but want to jump on him and cuddle him to the ground!" she said very happy and cheerful while leaving my hand to wrap her arms around his. he laughed " yeah she does that everytime, but i like it" he said while kissing her fourhead and she giggled.

"i-i see" i said still nervous. " well since you are new here i should atleast show you around happy tree town!" the chipmunk said gleefuly letting go of cuddles arm and wrap them on mine, she is very..confidant but i don't mind i wish i could be like that though. i smiled nervously While giggles looked at the rabbit " i'll be back in a few you go on and play with the rest of them i'll be showing her around the town" she said while giving a kiss in the cheek and went out with me out of the park, cuddles went back to where the others where and played.

Giggles showed me around. she told me places that most people go and where almost noone went. she said that she liked pink clothes and most of her thinks were pink but also yellow cuz of cuddles being that color, i somewhat laugh alittle from her talking alot about many things. this is odd is as if me and giggles are best friends from ages! she is so open and says whats on her mind. i somehow envy her simply because of that gift that i don't have.

when it was 3:34 in the afternoon we stopped for some drinks. i talked alittle bit when she asked me questions but the good thing is that she didn't try to ask too many personal things. which i am thankful for cuz i really don't want to tell her what life i used to have.

When finishing our drinks and sitting on chairs we went back to the park and saw that they were all apperently taking their leave while cuddles throws away some trash in the trashbin. giggles called out to him and he turned around and walked our way. when he was already close they shared a kiss and started to have a conversation, including me in it also.

She told him how i reacted when she showed me a pink dress to put me in and how amazed i was from the amusement park and other things. i smiled, but didn't try to hide it. it feels like i have lived here my whole life and that these two people are my best friends.

I breath in happily for the first time and looked up at the sky thanking god for such an opportunity in life. " hey flaky? helloooooo! anyone there?" she said while snapping me from my breaf thought and looked at her, " yes g-giggles?" i said nervously while she smiled " well i dont want to spoil anything but, we're having a welcoming party for you!, its a way to say to you from our part that you are welcomed to this town" she spoke in a exited tone and giggled. "o-oh? tha-thats n-nice, at what t-t-time is it?" i shuttered again but didn't mind it due to the shock at how they would do such a thing to a mere stranger. " well its at 5:30 so you better head home and get ready cuz where going to pick you up!" she said while jumping up and down, i nooded and told them my thanks and parted from them.

I started to hurry to my house and i smiled, i can't belive this! or can i? i'm having a welcoming party! for me?! oh my god this is so exiting. from paying to much attention to my thoughts and happiness i bumped into someone rather hard but not so much. i looked up to look at a light orange bear with a orage colored afro and yellow disco clothes with silver. i parted away fast " i-i-im so so-so-sorry sir" i said it in a very nervous and scared voice, the man simply brushed himself off and started to make some disco dance moves. did i hit him hard or something? when he stopped moving and saw that i was staring he spoke " oh baby you love mah moves? well can't blame yah im a chick magnet, no wonder you bumped into me huney" he said it in a very disturbing tone, i can't say if that's his real tone or not it sounded very flirty and deep. which by the way creeped me out.

I shrugged and passed by him and started to walk far wanting to get away from him. it was just too scary and freaky, i got at the front door of my house, unlocking it and opening it, i stepped inside and closed it behind me. today was truely a interesting day, i didn't know that i would be able to gain friends this far in my life!. i can't wait for later in the night. i got overly exited that i walked towards my temporary room and try to pick clothes for the night that will aproach. and i can't wait for it.

**DAMN! was about time. felt like a year or two, haha though i can't complain i deserve punishment from not being able to update, but im atleast editing the old chapters right? soon well be back at where we left off so KEEP ON READING MY SUBJECTS DO SO AND I'LL KEEP IT UP.**

**ps: please message me to tell me which story i should make apart from this one. i'm going to put all the stories that i have im mind so don't hesitate to tell me. ( the one who haves more votes is the one i will start first as soon as i catch up with the improoved and new chapters of this story)**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**love: Kuroi Okane~**


	3. welcoming disaster

**Here is the edit enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Welcoming Disaster.

I was excited to know that I had a Welcoming Party from all the people in town, it's just strange and makes me nervous that they would do something so kind towards a stranger such as myself. I closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs to my room and opened the closet, I was looking through it and found a pair of Velvet leggings, a black tank-top that had a velvet cupcake in the middle that said I am yummy.

I took the clothes and went to the bathroom placing the clothes on-top toilet cap. I took off my clothes and went over to get in the shower till I caught myself in the mirror. I have big ruby red eyes, Hour glass curves and not so big hip, my face looked like a doll with my little heart shaped pink nose, I have nice thighs and my long skinny legs that looked like a models, my stomach was flat and my breast were C-cup ones and my fur is red, it felt silky and smooth, my hands are gentle and my hair was spiky and ruby red colored, having some dandruff flakes on my hair but it didn't look bad.

When I looked at my features, I felt pretty for the first time..But then again who would want to be with a scary cat dandruff porcupine like me? I sighed and stepped into the shower. I took a nice cold shower and put some liquid soap for my fur that covered all my body,(yes all the characters in this story are furries and I love the thought of it cause it suits them though) the soap was for my fur to be soft and shinny, cleaned my face and quills and turn the water off. I walked out of the shower and dried myself.

When I did I put on my underwear and bra, then, I pulled the pants on aswell as the shirt, though Underneath the shirt, I had a long sleeve T-shirt on. i puted on red socks and black converse, I then put bracelets and necklaces on me and a black belt around my hips. I brushed my quills and it looked like I had bangs on my forehead, when I finished I put alittle bit of eyeliner on my eyes, I then looked at myself and smiled.

I walked away from the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat a green apple, when I did I walked to the living room and jumped on my blue couch, got the remote control and turn on the TV and started to watch vh1 ( lol what? im bored). I looked at the clock and it was 5:41pm, it wasn't late so I kept watching and waiting for giggles to come...When I was about to look at the clock again my door was knocked, I then knew that it was Giggles, I turn off the TV and threw the rest of my green apple in the garbage can, I rushed to open the door and there was Giggles holding hands with Cuddles, I smiled nervously.

**Giggles P.O.V**

Omg...flaky looked so cool! I mean like she looks so pretty and all. Maybe she might find a BF today!~..i was wearing a pink sparkly dress with some red high heels and a big bow on my pink cute hair, some silver bracelets 3 in each hand and silver earings. While flaky looked like those girls that I looked on photobucket ( lol WTF) she looked professional in some way. I then said " well let's get going to the party" with that I turn around clinging on Cuddles arm as he kissed the top of my head, walking away from Flaky's door way, Flaky quickly locked the door and started to follow us.

**Normal P.O.V (flaky)**

I walked down the street following close behind Giggles and Cuddles that were so clingy to eachother, I wasn't paying much attention to the direction we were going, I was just looking down when following close behind their feet, then all of a sudden they stopped and so did I and noticed that we were already infront of the place, it was a restaurant. We walked in and saw many people that I have meet around town, I saw Petunia, Handy, Russell, Splendid, The Mole, Mime, Pops with Cub, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Nutty, Lammy, Truffles, Lumpy, Toothy, Cro-Marmont, Giggles and Cuddles ( i know i skipped Flippy but keep reading!). When I blinked and everyone turn to look at me, they all screamed " Welcome to happy tree town!" with a joy in their voices, I smiled and said thank you.. I was talking to Petunia and Handy when some guys were staring at me with weird faces, I kinda felt nervous but ignored and kept talking..

When it was a considerable amount of time, everyone slowly began to walk out of the café and outside, we all exchanged alittle conversation here and there till they all began to go their separate ways and into their own homes. I then realized that I was alone to go back home. I was just scared, it was dark, I cautiously looked around when walking down the sidewalk; nervously looking behind me and to the sides.

Slowly I began to walk beside a large hedge bush which covered me with its shadow. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I screamed till it pulled me through the bush and I fell to my side, I quickly began to kick and try to get on my back; when my fearful and frantic eyes began to search, it came to stop on a male figure infront of me; I was scared but then he came out of the shadows to expose himself to me.

"Yoh baby, what's with the screams, I ain't scary" He said in his deep radio like voice, I sighed harshly but was still tensed and scared.

"Wha-what do you want?" I asked him, but he just looked at me with a weird face, I didn't know what he was thinking nor could I put a finger on it; He then wiggled his eyebrows and went on to hover over me, My pupils began to thin out.

"Well, now that you ask babycakes, I wanna taste what you got" He said when winking at me, as soon as I heard those words, I quickly spun around and began to crawl away, though he gripped my heel and pulled me back underneath him, I went to scream but he placed his hand onto my mouth. I began to hyperventilate.

"Yoh girl, I wouldn't dare ran off, ya know, I got a lot to offer, let me give you some sugar" He said when he went over to ran his hand underneath my shirt, I struggled fiercely but he went on to slap my face with the hand that was covering my mouth.

"You keep moving baby, I will make sure it gets hotter" He said when biting my shoulder. I began to cry, tears running down my cheeks at the horror that has began to happen**. NO NO NO NOOOO! I DON'T WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE LIKE THIS, I REFUSE, HOW CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF AFTER THIS!. ** I sobbed under him but then I felt that the touching began seased, I was scared to even open my eyes but I slowly did, only to find that something hit my face, something gooey, I lifted my hand up to touch where it was and looked at my fur, that got only even darker, I widen my eyes and there was another splatter. I tilted my head up to only see someone hovering over me with the dead body of DB in his hands, only to drop it and let a puddle of blood run beneath the corpse.

I was about to scream out loud but nothing came out.

**To be continued  
**

**This is a edit of this chapter that I made, I will eventually keep editing all the rest of the chapters, Sorry if I am being so slow.**


	4. lust of love

**l: i said in "Warning from the author" that i didn't care about whether you like how i writed the 1 chapter nether all the chapters so suck it up, i know i writed it in script instead of story and all but thats how i planed to make it so you can have some imagination,****Anyways enjoy this chapter (contains sexual scene in this one)**

**Love Lust**

A mint-green colored bear would have stepped out of the shadows having blood splattered on he's face, hands and clothes.. i was terrified when he looked down at DB body, a disgusted face would have been made on he's face " you make me sick! Bull crap" he kicks DB body as hes eyes looked towards me i couldn't stand up, i was so scared that the only thing i could do is watch, i looked closely at him and saw that he had sharp teeth that wanted to rip off my skin, he's eerie colored eyes glowed in the night blurring the darkness,i looked at he's hands and it seemed that he wanted to kill me with the knife that he was holding covered with the dark red color of blood from DB, he licked the knife whipping the blood off it as a twisted smirk have been drawed on he's face.

i was speechless, horrified that i might get dissected or slaughtered by him he was approaching to me wile stepping on DB's organs, i was backing away trembling as i listened to every step that he made and a disgusting sound when he squeezed disco bears organs under he's feet a chuckle was heard coming from he's mouth exposing he's teeth more, i wided my eyes backing away from the scene slowly,i then touched a wall with my back and i jumped a little shivering so violently as tears run down my cheeks.

i never thought i would die such a horrible death, i couldn't escape he had me trapped like a lion getting he's prey, he kneeled down to my level as i shooked my head back, he crawled more closer to me and he's face was close to mine,a growled would be heard coming from he's throat and escaping from he's lips pressing he's shark like teeth against he's lower teeth i closed my eyes as he then pressed he's knife on my neck, tears rolled down my cheeks as i whispered loud enough for him to hear me **"please don't hurt me".**

**Evil Flippy P.O.V**

she was so horrified by me and i was just enjoying myself looking at her terrified expression i knew that this chick was new around town so I'm just gonna greet her the way i know how to, my ears pecked up when i heard her a few seconds saying in whisper _**"don't hurt me" **_fuck that bitch i will kill her i don't care how many times she begs i enjoy the screaming and crying of people and how they beg me to not hurt them makes me want to kill them harshly i was pressing my knife deeper and she winced how cute!..but when i blinked i looked at her more clearly, she had such curves and hips that were pleading to be explored, her breast were begging to be touched by my hands, and her neck was making me want to bite it off,her lips were just so nice that i wanted to touch them with mine and her thigh were just good to look at i knew her ass is round and juicy for me to grasp it, when i thought about it, why would i hurt such a thing again? i stopped growling and i narrowed my eyes in concern.

**Flaky P.O.V**

i opened my eyes a little i noticed he stopped growling at me when he did he took the knife away and i opened my eyes completely.

**Evil flippy P.O.V**

she opened her eyes and when i saw them they were ruby red colored that shined with the light of the moon that was gazing down at us, i made contact with her eyes as we stayed like that for a few seconds i turned around as she was then facing my back, i stood up and looked at the sky thinking deeply.

**Flaky P.O.V**

i was confused why dint he kill me? i thought he was a psycho killer instead of that he stood up giving me he's back i wanted to know he's quick reaction and curious to know why he spared my life, i waited a couple of minutes that felted like hours he wasn't moving so i thought he wanted me to go, i stood up turning around and walk away slowly so he wouldn't noticed me.

**Evil flippy P.O.V**

i could hear her steps seeming to slowly fade away i got pissed off by the thought that she was leaving, i turned around and grasp her shoulder that's when she jumped a little bit and i flipped her around and at the same time i pulled her into my arms as her body was against mine i pulled her chin up and kissed her.

**Flaky P.O.V**

i wided my eyes in surprise as they stared into he's eerie colored ones, my eyes then soften i didn't know why i wasn't freaked out by it he's eyes were dead serious as they glowed in the darkness i was caught by them i have never felted such a feeling of scared and love,was it love? i couldn't tell witch such mixed up feelings on my head, he then pressed he's body close to mine I placed my hands on he's chest and felted he's formed abs and chest I blushed but not so red like my fur my eyes no longer expressed terrified they expressed lusting for some reason I didn't know why..he suddenly broke the kiss between our lips as he breath for air but then locked them back with mine, but this time he's kisses were more rougher i then noticed that he was playing with my tongue, he started to explore my mouth with he's tongue and I felt that my body temperature was rising, my body was begging for more..

**Evil P.O.V**

I pressed her body more closer to mine as I felted her breast squeeze in my chest this makes me was to devour her all I felted her stomach against my abs and her hands also but on the sides of my chest, I was feeling a big lust,I smirked without her noticing I made the kiss be more deeper and intense,I broke the kiss again to catch a breather and went again on kissing her more roughly, by the way she looked and all I knew she was feeling pleasure and wanting more,.

I was gonna make a move but then felted that stupid fucking goody good side of me wanting to break out I growled on her mouth as I backed my head away from her, that shitload of flippy always keeps me inside and mostly doesn't let me have some fun I got close to her and whispered in her ear "I'm going to track you down and when I find you I will not let go this time, until then my little prey" I let go of her yummy body and with that i turn around and rushed into the shadows disappearing within them not leaving any tracks behind me.

**Normal P.O.V ( flaky obviously) **

I fell down to my knees when he disappeared from my surroundings, I was still blushing and my body was still burning like fire, I begun to feel lust and satisfaction, I covered my mouth with my left hand noticing that he have stole my first kiss, I hugged myself as a shiver run down my spine, my first kiss was so, so.. I don't even have words to describe how it felted, I could still feel him grasping my body close to he's, he's warmth also he's smell, I was hypnotized by he's eyes I stood up walking home like a zombie ignoring that there was a disfigured DB on the floor, I open and closed the door I walked upstairs to my room also closed the door and feel down on my bed taking off my converse, I grabbed the sheets and covered me, I waited like 3 hours and I finally went to sleep.

**To be continued.. **

**I know there's too many P.O.V but hey! I wanted to do something about that also I think I over did it? **

**Nvm I don't care anyways hope you like or loved this chapter I will make the next one later.****Until next time my minion's muahahaha**


	5. The truth and hes name

**yeeeeeep the last chapter was interesting wasn't it? Sorry for not finishing yesterday at night but shit i writed 3 chapters in a row****,**** well here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

**He's name**

i woke up and looked at the hello kitty clock that was on the counter beside my bed and it said it was 6:30am great I woke up so early but I think this is the hour everyone wakes up in the morning, I stood up from my bed and yawned, i went to my closet to look for the clothes i am gonna wear today.

I went to the bathroom and as always placed my clothes ontop of the cap of the toilet and took my clothes off I stepped in the shower and turn on the water I closed my eyes reviewing of what happened last night, disco bear tried to rape me, I was save by a psycho green colored bear, I was gonna be killed and suddenly he kisses me, touches me holds me..i opened my eyes as I then remembered he's eyes,

I squeezed my eyes shut as a shiver came down my spine from remembering, I knew I was blushing by the thought of it and when I finished I got out, dried and putted on my clothes, blue skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and on top of it a lavender blouse with long sleeves, some DC's with blue and purple I put some necklaces on, I run like a bullet out the door going down stairs went to the kitchen and grabbed a red round apple and started to sink my teeth in it, wen i finished i throwed it on the trash can and went towards the door.

I gasp softly as I opened the door of the outside world that awaits me, I took a step out the house and locked the door behind me I then walked down going to the streets when I was walking I suddenly got a bit scared and lowered my head down a little there were men staring at me with dirty looks on there faces, I was nervous until someone stepped out from the gang that was in the bunch of guys he was a gray bear with black hair, a black shirt and some baggy gray pants and a scar on he's right eye, he had a smirk on he's face and I knew it meant trouble. I quickly run away from them as the guy just blinked watching me run away from them.

noticed i ended up infront of the hospital and saw disco bear coming out of it my eyes widen, i couldn't belive in what i was seeing, but disco bear is dead! how can he be alive? i shivered and hided until he walked out of the hospital and into the streets. i poped my head out of the small bush i was hiding and then walked in the hospital, i turn around to see cuddles in the bed and giggles beside him.

i walked in "wha-what happend to cuddles?" giggles turn around to look at me and then she said " it was all that damn bears fault apperently he came last night from giving hes service in the war" "ugh se-seriously" i got scared and nervous cuz i knew that the guy is saw yesterday must be responsable for this " t-thats horrible" " yeah he also got DB but i think he deserves it" she is right he deserves it and yep hes definitly the crazy bear i saw yesterday at night.

"b-but w-why is DB alive if he was killed" giggles sighed and turn to look at me " is because of the curse that is in this town" "w-what curse?" "well theres a curse in this town that no matter how many times you get killed or die eccept dieing from illness or old age you will come back to live in this same hospital"w-woa" "but if you get killed out from the boundries like in the forest you will die and never come back" my eyes widen abit, afraid of what she just told me

"w-well i will leave" i turned around "be caferul around town flaky he might kill you" i shivered by the thought of it and went running out scared of everything giggles told me and that misterous green killing bear.

**In the beach…**

I bended over and was breathing a bit hard to catch my breath,i was so scared of what giggles told me back at the hospital i dint want to belive in such things, but i gave up and accepted it cuz how can db come to life out of nowere maybe is a clone? ah nvm, i tryed to ignore it and then looked up to noticed that I ended up on the beach

I blinked and walked close to the water, the air blew through my quills (it looks like hair though so don't bother if I put hair instead of quills) and I breath in some of the salty air that pushed the water on the sand,I was relaxed, but only for a short time, my ears perk up to look beside me and my eyes widen in disbelief.

I saw the mint-green bear I saw yesterday only problem is that 1. He wasn't covered in blood 2. He dint have sharp teeth 3. hes eyes were a green color and had a gentle feeling around him. I was shaking in fear that it might be a trap, I turn my face around and stared at the ocean that was so far away.

"hello" I head behind me, my ears twitched and didn't know who's voice was it, I turned around to look who it was and saw the green bear close to me, I screamed and felled backwards into the dried sand I was shaking and he looked at me with a confused expression.

No he cant be him I mean like he doesn't even look like him sure he haves some features that looked like him but there's no way that he can be him. I laughed nervously towards him and he stretched he's hand to help me stand up.

I blinked and looked up at him, he looked so handsome, I blushed and lifted my hand placing it on he's, when we touched hands I think I blushed more redder than my fur. "t-thank you" is all I could say and he pulled me up so I could stand on my feet, a smile cracks on he's face "your welcome" I didn't know what to say anymore, it was a moment of silence.

**Flippy's P.O.V**

She looks so gentle when I look at her more clearly she's so gorgeous, there was a moment of silence _"heh what are you planning to do fucktard" _leave me alone evil _"why should I, I want to know what do you want to do with her, fuck her?"_ what no! I'm not like you asshole now leave me alone so I can think_." Why can't you just ask her damn name! you're such a jackass" _fuck you evil and that's not a pretty bad idea.

"um...may I ask for your name" I looked at her and she stared at me with her scarlet red eyes that the sun brighten with joy, she smiled nervously and she then said " m-my name is flaky" she looked shy but it was cute " hehe that's a nice name" "really?" "yeah" she smiled and then " what's y-your name?" I blinked and then said with a warm smile "my name is flippy"

**And where done?**

**Blarg it's to short? neh idk ;D I will make the 5 chapter later and happy thanks giving!**


	6. Trouble ahead!

**wooot 5 chapter~! ;D i was listening to kiss from a rose by April divine (seal cover) O: you should listen to the song is sooooo addicting seriously.**

**Meeting Trouble ahead!**

**Flippy P.O.V**

i noticed i was smiling for along wile and staring at her to much i turned away and she also did the same,it was an awkward situation and i chuckled nervously, _"no shit Sherlock your a damn pussy cat" _fuck off evil i didn't call you in so fuck out! _"Make me you wimp!"_ oh just you wait _"tsh i already had a taste out of her so keep your hands to your self she's my prey not yours dipshit"_ what? _"You heard me ass licker"_ you're a damn scum _"fuck yourself you cunt"_ ugh! Anyways I wont keep fighting with you is pointless _"is also pointless to hear your worthless thinking"_ SHUT UP EVIL! I noticed that flaky was waving her hand in front of my face I shaked my head a little and look at her "yes flaky?" "Um I don't know" I looked at her and she crossed her legs being all shy looking on the floor,she looks so cute I want to hug her.

"eh well lets go some where else?" I insisted and she nodded I smiled and I walked forward leading the place in the end we end up in the park I gulped and she sited down on the swings "want me to push you alil?" I asked and again she nodded.

I pushed her softly and then she started to move back and forth but she didn't go so high to fly off the swing, she stopped swinging and stared down to the ground, she looked so innocent and fragile I wanted to hold her close.

**Flaky P.O.V**

I then turn my head around a little to look at flippy he was looking at me and he then turn around, I could see a little shade of pink coming from he's minty green fur, he looked so kawaii ( it means cute by the way) I then stood up, he turned he's face fast to look at me, "um how about w-we go some where else?" " I know were to go,come" he grabbed my hand and leaded me some where, I couldn't help but to blush and stare down at he's hand griping mine softly, when we stopped walking and he letted go of my hand I quickly look up to see that we were in front a cafe shop I was blushing and nervous I was playing with my long sleeves as we walked in.

We sited down in a far away table from the people inside the cafe, "what do you want to eat" he asked me with a sweet voice I giggled nervously " eh hehe a chocolate cupcake..?" (yummy XD) a purple beaver came towards us and asked what we wanted " yeah eh give me a chocolate cupcake and a chocolate strawberry smoothie please" "alright we will make it as fast as we can" with that he turned around and walked away from us.

I looked at flippy and noticed he was listening to he's i-pod "u-um what are y-you listening to" he chuckles and he took off one of he's earphones and gave it to me I putted it on and then noticed he was listening to boys like girls hero/heroine.

I blushed hardly, I then saw that the purple beaver came with my cupcake and flippys smoothie I got my cupcake and took of the earphone giving it back to flippy when he placed it on he's ear, I mean why is he listening to that song? Dose he love someone? I don't know all I can do is think and nom on my chocolate cupcake.

I looked at him and he was drinking he's smoothie with a straw he looked at me back having a little bit of eye contact, I jumped a little and looked away he chuckled and gotten another straw and placed it on he's smoothie like if he was telling me that I could drink some I blushed and leaned closer to grab the straw with my lips and pulled inside my mouth and started to slurp, we both were charing the smoothie.

I noticed that he was looking at me I blushed and we were having some eye contact again but we stayed like that for a while.

We then finished the smoothie and eating my cupcake we then got out of the café and he yawned, it was already dawn and i spent all this day being with him. Some how it felted like a date I hugged myself by the thought of it then let my self go and he looked down at me with a smile.

"want to go see a movie?" I looked at him and got nervous "i-i don't know" I kicked a rock and he grabbed my hand as he's fingers got between mine I blushed more redder than my fur he pulled me close to him a little and started to walk towards the theater,people were staring at us and had smiles on there faces.

I was able to listen to a whisper from a old woman "what a cute couple" I then looked down embarrassed about it I giggled lowly so flippy couldn't hear. I saw that we were gonna see a romantic movie that had abit of action we then walked in the theater and sitted in the back of the theater to see the movie with no problem he was grabing my hand this whole time and I couldn't stop but to blush and think about stuff.

The movie started and I tried so hard not to look at flippy but I then managed to focus on the movie, then a scene of the movie showed kissing I turn around to look at flippy and he was also looking at me, I blushed so hard and he's face was getting close to mine and he then stopped and looked at me he was blushing even though it was to dark to turned around and we stayed silent for the whole movie.

1 hour later ( D: I don't know how long a movie lasts)

**Flippy P.O.V**

I gulped and I thought to myself that i was so close to kiss her and that i just meet her. But it felted that I knew her for years and that we were together for so long. I looked down to see that we were still holding hands then I let go of her's.

I scratched the back of my head showing a smile and chuckled nervously towards her as she did the same but was gripping on the ends of her shirt. It was getting late and I knew it was 7:39pm _" great it's my time to go and play"_ no it's not! If you go out your going to hurt her _"tsh you think I will?"_ yeah I do _" what a bastard you are I'm just gonna have a little fun with her"_ no! _"yes and you know you cant stop me flippy" _yes I can _" have it your way you will give up sooner or later"_ I gulped harder having the thought that evil might hurt or will hurt flaky I didn't want him to do that i tryed to ignore that and then looked at flaky.

"want me to walk you home flaky?" she looked up at me and nodded with a smile on her face, she looks so adorable, we were walking on the street and then i felted a bad aura around here and there were a group of guys close to flaky's house I had a serious expression while exposing it towards them so they can back off.

Then a gray bear stepped out from the crowd of men and blocked our way to flakys house I raised my eye brow "excuse me but your blocking our way sir" I said civilized and he just snarled and had a deep husky voice "that's the idea army boy" he growled when he looked at me being close to flaky he then takes out a knife and my eyes opened wide looking at it.

I was starting to breath deeply trying to calm down, flaky was worried and I bend over looking at the floor flaky put her hand on my back "flippy are you alright!" the bear laughed "are you afraid over a stupid knife? What a pussy" he then grabbed flaky pulling her away from me as she winced he throwed her to the men that are standing beside him and holded her arms to her back.

I noticed that she was shaking in fear and saw some thing drop to the floor, it was her tears I looked up to see her tearing up, then the fucker pulled out a gun and pointed it in the air I looked at him saying to not do it "no don't do it!" he smirked and pulled the trigger , it was already to late I started to hyper-ventilate _"hehehehehehe time to have some fun!" _i looked up at them and my view was starting to get blurry I saw flaky and her eyes were wide and shocked that's when I blacked out..

**To be continue…**

**What will happen to flaky? Will she escape from the claws of the beast?**

**Well stay ton for more of the chapter this one is the longest I have writed, suck it up if yall don't like my spelling XD**


	7. Hes who she thought he is

**yoh peps...*sees people staring at her with a angry stare* r_r *glares towards them* I'm really sorry i couldn't write the continuation of the last chapter r..r many things happen these days, since were in winter and all the teachers are being abit to much also party's and shit.**

**Anyways here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Flaky's P.O.V**

my eyes were so wide open, i couldn't believe that flippy is actually him, the one that was gonna kill me and suddenly kissed me, i got so scared and then thought that's how flippy is like. I got isolated to just stare at him as he simply lifted he's head to look at me with those eyes, it was piercing right through my soul, its like he's a incubus sucking the life out of me. He smirked so widely and then turn he's face towards the gray bear, he was also smirking I didn't understood anything why isn't he attacking him?..flippy or who ever he was stood up and turn he's look towards me I had almost tears in my eyes and he then turns hes eyes towards the gray dude.

"long time no see you cunt sucker" he didn't sound like flippy, he's voice was more down and husky it gave me chills,in someway I kinda liked it but I think I shouldn't, "yeah crotch long time no see" he turn one of he's blue dark eyes towards me and then back at flippy " say evil, why don't we have a little fight, so we can finally see who's more stronger than each other, also" he turn he's figure towards me and picked me up,I squeaked and he hold me abit more closer to him and starts to lick my cheek with he's tongue" lets see who those this toy belongs to" wait.. He's name is evil? Why would they call him like that well I guess I know, I turned to look at him and he's smirk faded and turn dead serious. Oh boy..

**Evil's P.O.V**

Heh don't make be laugh he thinks he can beat me? I am the one who left him that scar on he's eye when we were in the war and spared he's life for it!_ Who knows evil he might really beat you up this time _he can suck my cock! You know we finished our new training yesterday and came back at night to happy tree town so what's the problem? I know I can beat the scuming shit out of him, _what ever..WAIT! _What you want sissy _look at flaky look at her now! _I turn my face to look at flaky as she was just tearing up and shaking violently …so what about it.._ you dog crap! She's crying and now she knows I'm you, well your not me but only fisicly! _Fucktard I am you!, you created me from your mind to help you in the war! So yes I am you and what gives? _Cant you see now she will never talk to me now that she knows about this.._ you think she will ignore someone that spared her life and saved her also saving her sorry ass again? _Yes cuz you're a damn psycho murderer pussy shitter _HEY! Shut your mouth and let me focus on this asshole _ook…_

I stopped my pathetic fighting with the woosy of flippy and came back to my senses and turn my face to him not wanting to see flaky anymore since it was my time to have some fun and stay abit more longer out. I came across into exposing a creepy smirk on my face and my eyes were glowing there vicious color. " heh I accept your offer but you're not going to be spared this time scar" he then dropped flaky as she winced in pain a little from the fall he made her face, I got abit pissed cuz I can only do that to her.

" lets play evil! And I will show you this time that I'm more fierce than you" what a big woos seriously, we then walked to the beach and we went to different directions and stared at each other in the eyes from the distance, they had that flaky look at us and hes stupid gangs holding her. Hehe maybe he wants to be ashamed in front of her and he's pals. Anyways we got our weapons out and they were bowie knife and of course mine is more beautiful than his and sharper to just pierce with a simple push.

"Give me your all evil! I want entertainment!" he screamed out loud with such a crazed up voice like if he was obsessed about it, I laughed boldly at him and then dashed forward skipping some steps getting more closer to him as he did the same our blades both clashed and a deep loud growl was heard from both of us coming from our mouth,forcing our throats to give them more volume so we could see who was the most toughest, we then jumped backwards as we stood our ground glaring at each other.

When I was going to make a move he was already behind me and throwed me a kick, I eventually caught it and forced my arms on he's leg pulling him out of the ground as he flied in the air and landed in front of me in he's back ,he coughed leting go of hes knive, I then kneed down and started to punch he's chest with my bear hand he then pushed me off, I landed on my back and flipped my self up to look at his features gripping my knife more tighter in my palm, he stood up and spited blood in the sandy floor I noticed that he's eyes became more different than earlier they looked more lighted than earlier.

" hahahahahaha evil your still the same crack eater like back in the war!" " who gives a shit, im more tougher than you and you will lose like always!" he's eye ball became more smaller expressing shocked and they then narrowed and clenched he's teeth tight with each other,he then led out a scream as he dashed towards me with speed " fuck you evil! I will beat you! I will beat you!" he was throwing many kicks and punches at me but I was able to dodge them all when he thrower a punch I caught it and pulled it so hard, that he's bone got dislocated.

He screamed in pain and bitted my arm as foam came from he's mouth one of he's eyes looked up at me and showed hatred i was cought of guard when hes good hand quickly slashed at my cheek with hes knife as it bleeded i then grabed hes arm and looked down at him seriously, "what a pity you are" I said as I forced myself into breaking in half hes arm he leted go and screamed loudly as hes bones were sticking out of hes flesh blood gushing out like on the floor, I laughed being delighted by he's agonizing screams.

I threw my knife away and went up to him and forced my hand in he's mouth he bitted my hand, I growled and forced him to open up he was struggling, I punched him in the gut and he gasped for air and stopped struggling for abit by the punched,i pulled hes jaw away from the skull and caused hes jaw to break, he then cought up more blood and covered my hands with it I then forced my hand deep on he's throat and he's eyes went white and struggling violently when my hand reached what I wanted to grasp I pulled out he's Adam apple and he's spine I heard a loud scream come from the area were flaky was and I ignored it.

Blood was coming out now from the fresh corpse I killed I flickered my hand as some blood splatter on the white sand throwing away he's leftovers and turn around, bend over to grab my bowie knife and slide it on my pocket, blood was running quickly into the water as the beach turned alittle into its color, I was covered in blood and pleased by this fight. Even though it wasn't a big deal.

I looked towards the group of men standing over the corner when grasping flaky with there hands, they eventually gulped and run for there life's leaving flaky behind cuz they knew that flaky is now my toy and if they touched her they would die.

I approached to flaky and she was backing away forcing herself to do so. She eventually stopped since she was to shocked and paralyzed and I stood in front of her as she looked up into my eerie colored eyes and i looked back to hers a smirked was drawed on my face, " now your mine".

**To be continued…**

**Flaky is now doomed to be evils toy but will she stop that from happening?**

**STAY TOON!**


	8. Hes True Nature

**Hello there my minions i made this scene smooth so enjoy this part.**

**Flakys P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, but it can't be helped, apparently evil is the one who attacked me when i first came here. but its also flippy, there personalities are so different that is so hard to know, i was just in shock looking up at evils eyes when he just spilled out the words "your mine" i didn't know what he meant by that but when i first noticed he picked me up with he's strong arms like how they do when people get married, i scream a little scared. i look towards him with a scared expression while he was just having a angry look and glared at me " I'm not going to hurt you so stop being a drama queen".

i nodded unknowing of he's intentions he walked out of the beach and dragged me with he's arms towards he's house, i wanted to struggle and scream for help but i couldn't say a word or move, i could only shake and pray for god to help me.

He kicked the door open and walked inside as he shot the door close with he's leg, i looked around the house and it was green with guns, knife, dog tags and pictures from the war in the walls. i shocked my head backwards as he walked up stairs still holding me in he's arms i noticed that we walked up into he's bedroom and he throwed me in he's bed as i squeaked in fear and crawled in a corner of he's bed.

i saw that he locked the door that was the only way out. i was just scared of what he might do to me, he turn he's face to look at me with those eyes...those eyes that always stared deep into me with a smirk cracked on he's face, " now lets have some fun sweetie" he said with a teasing yet kind voice but it went rough and lustful when he said sweetie.

i hold close my legs pressing them to my chest as he stomped hardly in the floor approaching to me i screamed startled as he then pulled one of my arm making my hole body be pulled in the process and then laid me down on he's bed pinning me down on it, he clenched both he's hands on the sides of my head to have a good look at me. i couldn't dare turn my eyes away i just stared at him afraid.

he's hands then loosen and he laid he's body on me as he pressed the side of he's face on my chest witch i look down at him shocked and he's face calmed and sad at the same time. I wanted to know why he didn't attack me or anything I just wandered when he then spooked.

"You think is easy for someone like me to live like this" he sighed and I looked at him "huh?" I stared at him as he kept talking "everyone's always around this douche bag of flippy.. and they all fear me, but they all deserve to die just like in the war!, they are pitiful little scramming sunshine creatures, there all bull crap and shit they can all kiss my ass and burn in hell" I blinked "heh your new in this town so you wouldn't understand anything you little rag doll" he looked up to me "this town is not always sunny how you think it is"

"What do you mean I just moved here yesterday and you attacked me and then…" I blushed as I stood quiet. "tsh I know what you mean but don't worry" he smirked and looked up to me " I'm not going to do anything… yet" he laughed evilly and I shivered, "anyways rag doll don't listen to everything people tell you that is true. Or you might turn into one of them" with that he torn he's eyes to lay he's head on my chest once again "hmmnn, your breasts are so soft rag doll" I blushed as I calmed myself down I felted he's strong arms wrap around my torso as he snuggles he's face on my chest tightening me close to hes build up body.

I smiled and placed my hand on he's head, I petted it softly with my hands, and he's eyes slowly began to close… I noticed that he was falling asleep. I didn't know why but I didn't try to escape when he fell asleep, I didn't jerk off I just laid there with him on top of me. I felt that I some how knew him along time ago. I felt save with him and calmed , I then begun to fall asleep and we both laid there close to each other holding close our warm bodies.

**Evil P.O.V**

Hehe her breasts feel so good like a soft pillow _"leave her alone fag"_ shut up you pipsqueak I'm sick and tired of you always thinking that you can have everything in the work you jackass! That's why I hate you the most and ruin your life! Also I will steal think rag doll from you _"what?"_ IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE AND I CANT DO A SHIT! I want to live my life! And I'm going to do that ruining your life If you try to do something like messing everything up for me I will make sure you suffer most! _"ook then just try evil!" _i growled and then looked up at the red furred porcupine that was sleeping,

She looked peaceful but I some how wanted to tear it apart and just get into her flesh. I might do something to her tomorrow hehehe. I then torn my view from her and laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes to sleep with eventually that fuck shit shut up and everything went day and quiet.

**And were doneeeeeeeeeeeee! Be grateful atleast he didn't rape flaky 8D**

**Ima finish the next chapter later ook then byeeeee**


	9. Risk and New Friend

**Hey there all as you wander why i'm not updating is cuz school started and I'm also lazy to make the story I have a really long way to go so I think it will take a lot to finish this, the reason why I didn't want flippy to rape flaky is cuz its to soon to let that happened for now I'm trying to make a plot over the situation so enjoy!...**

**Flippy's P.O.V**

I felt something soft on my head must be my pillow; I started to squeeze it but then felted something strange. Since when my pillow have fur and it's so warm? I open my eyes a little and I found my self on some ones breast I wided my eyes and blushed witch it could be seen through my green fur , I look up to see a familiar face and then it hit me on the back of my head. IT WAS FLAKY! EVIL DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER? _"no you green ass bitch, I just got tired and laid on her, she's really soft and warm hehehe especially her breast I could squeeze them all day"_ you dickhead! _"cmon admit that you like it flippy I know you want to do other stuff apart from this" _ I gulped at the thought of it I moved off her body and then went to open the door.

I turn my head a little and on the corner of my eye I could see flaky's sleeping face..Damn..she looks so beautiful…"hmph you sound so pathetic" shut up evil, I rolled my eyes and started to walk down stairs I then started to cook something to eat, nothing good like pancakes! When I finished I grabbed it with my palm and munched on it and chugged down a glass of milk yeah I know its burning on my palm but I'm used to it from war. I went up stairs and grabbed some of my clothes and boxers not making a sound I opened the door to my bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and started to take off my dirty clothes that I haven't took off since yesterday, I walked in the shower and rolled the handle to make warm water roll down my body, I took the sponge and rubbed it against the soap, rubbed it against my green fur to make the dark sticky red color that was tainted on my fur fall off, ugh I cant believe you can sleep with bloody clothes evil._" What ever retard"_.

I was then standing there as the drops of water were running down my fur, I stared on the floor thinking of many things I closed my eyes and sighted. What am _I going to do now?_ I thought to myself.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

I woke up and then looked around to see if flippy was around the room, I blinked and stood up I yawned and was half asleep I thought if he didn't had any problems with me using he's bathroom I walked down stairs to check if he was there but no, he wasn't I then thought he went outside to do some grocery.

I walked upstairs and I got abit nervous to open the door when I shortly did I saw that no one was there I sighed in relief and closed the door behind me locking it for incase if he gets in, I started to strip off and looked myself in the mirror. i thought to my self _"will he like me?"_ when I caught myself thinking something like that I put my hands on my face and blushed shaking my head side to side _" what am I saying of course he wont" _I then sighted again and turned around I then noticed that there was abit of mist in the bathroom.

When I was about to look at the shower I saw flippy walk out of it my eyes widen also did he's and I screamed so hard as I fell on the floor he looked surprised witch it caused him to hyper-ventilate from the sudden appearance. Oh god… I saw he's eerie colored eyes and sharpen teeth he smirked just staring at my naked body.

"oh darling I knew you were soft but I didn't knew your body would look so yummy for me to desire it" he just said that and I blushed I couldn't stay like this and I covered myself and backed away he was stomping on the floor very loudly and I could feel my heart jumping on my throat I got scared as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up and forced me to get in the shower witch I did and fell down on the floor.

As the water poured on me I turned around to see evil staring with such eyes he closed the shower door and within one step he was already in front of me I blushed deeply to see he's body and….something so BIG! I THOUGHT IT WAS A SNAKE BUT WHAT THE HELL I got freaked out by it and backed away witch provoke him to laugh insanely.

"my love when you look like that it makes me go down the edge especially in this situation" he licked he's lips and he's eyes expressed lust and hunger, hunger for my body I was embarrassed because he could see my body perfectly well I was blushing as he picked me up from the floor and slammed me on the wall as he saw me more closer I had the face to be despaired from him, beginning him to let me go.

He then looked down at my chest and pulled me to the other side of the shower so I could get wet, I eventually got wet from the water falling on me and that just made him loose it. He grabbed my face and started to lick it pressing he's body with mine a warm feeling came running down my spine while watching he's bright green eyes that always caught me.

He kissed me deeply and started toying with my tongue like a puppet, I let out a moan as he chuckled "your going to be my raged doll, my pet and my toy for the rest of your life" he then lifted he's hands to run them down to my chest and started to squeeze and play with my breast I moaned feeling a slight of pleasure from this. "S-stop it" I whispered with not so much strength on me, I was about to give up.

" aww your pretty sensitive and when you tell me to stop it makes me want to keep it up" he said with a crazed up voice like if he hadn't eaten for days, he started to nibble, lick and suck on my breast witch made me loose control over my mouth as groaning and moaning escaped from them he seemed like he was enjoying it and then he was swirling he's tongue on my nipples I arched my back and pressed my teeth tight, he nibbled them as I run my nails on he's back, " ah stop it!" I said it but it came in a wrong way, lets say erotically, witch made things more difficult.

He clinged on me as my breast squeezed on he's build up chest he started to lick and bite my neck, he sucked on it as I only moaned in pleasure I couldn't take it he brainwashed me and I gave up I couldn't do anything about it so I let him take over.

**Evil P.O.V**

DAMN IT! I want to put my dick on her damn vagina and break her till she screams out loud so everyone can hear us fucking! _"Evil your taking it to far let her go!"_ hell no! I'm on heat and I think its time to do something about it _" what do you mean"_ since were on spring everyone is procreating them selves since we didn't had no one to do so why not having this girl have our child's, and besides I want a child so my line would keep existing! _"You're crazy!"_ I'm not flippy if we die it's the end of us! And you didn't had no one so now we have this rag doll for ourselves at least I'm sharing be happy cuz I don't normally do.

"_Your out of your mind!"_ when was the time I hadn't? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anyways away from my mental situation with flip fag I was looking at her face and it was so tempting I locked my lips with hers making an aggressive kiss between the two last, eventually I broke the kiss and I was on my limits I cant wait any longer.

I grabbed her and laid her on the bathroom floor as she was being poured by the water that was still turned on, she looked better like that~! I laid on top of her and position myself to enter she looked like she was lost as my little friend was urged to feel a good feeling despite that it will be my first I didn't care I knew I would take hers with mine.

When I was about to enter she quickly reacted and pushed me off her I growled as she said "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT" she was screaming from the top of her lungs as tears run down her cheeks, DAMN IT when I was just so close to! Ugh I can't take it anymore… "grrr damn it! You raging bitch if I can't have you now I'm going to blow up!" I screamed on her face without thinking and she cried quietly, I noticed this and I growled pissed I turn around and stood up.

I dint feel like it anymore she just ruined it. I then left the bathroom and let her sob on the shower; I walked to my room soaking wet and grabbed a towel drying myself up. I put on my military clothes and combat boots put my bowie knife on my left baggy pants pocket and walked out of my room I banged the door witch were she was and screamed "don't you dare go outside of the house or I'm going to hurt you" I was still angry I walked down stairs and through the front door I stepped outside to kill sometime dismembering someone and rip there intestines so I could tie them up with it and stab there heads with my knife.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

I was crying, I was about to let myself get raped, or was it going to be raped? I didn't know what was thinking from the beginning anyways it's over and done for, and what am I so post to do? Walk around naked when he told me not to go outside, I have my will to do what I want despite that I wont cuz I'm afraid of getting hurt by him and when did I became he's! He's just forcing me.

I took the towel that was hanging on the pole and turn off the water, I dried my fur up and walked out of the bathroom I went to he's current room and took one of he's boxers and a t-shirt that was twice my size and baggy camouflage pants, I started to brush my quills and some dandruff fell on the floor I didn't care nether was disgusted.

I'm used to it when I got on clothes I went down stairs to the kitchen I started to make me a breakfast and I started to eat it, when I finished I went to the living room, dragged a chair to the window and sited on it staring outside into the blue sky. I sighted and started to think of my house and how comfortable that feeling was that surrounded it, I looked around so I could get something to stare at when I then heard a meow I opened the window and looked around outside I didn't see anything and another meow started.

I sticked my head out the window and another meow appeared from the wind and I looked down to see a baby white and black kitty on close to the wall, I was nervous cuz I never saw a kitty before and the last time I did it wasn't nice. I closed the window and gulped walking to the front door; I was scared to go outside cuz of what evil told me a few hours ago.

I took a deep breath and pulled the handle down opening the door revealing the outside I took a step forward and then quickly went to were the kitty was I crouched down to it and was abit nervous to touch it when I did it licked my finger and I suddenly out of my instinct pulled my hand away the kitty meowed trying to find me again, I then noticed that It was a new born kitty so it doesn't know anything from this cruel world it was like me, so innocent and harmless I picked him up and then saw that he's eyes were still closed.

He looked so cute and I then remembered that I couldn't risk myself to let evil find me outside so I hurried up and runned inside the house I closed the door and put the kitty on the sofa I went to the kitchen to get some milk I checked and saw that there was I grabbed it, but I then noticed that it was a baby kitty it cant drink by itself yet.

I gulped noticing that I had to go outside and buy a baby animal bottle so I could feed him, I guess it will be a mission impossible to do, but I have to if I don't feed him it might die. He hasn't done anything to die so I'm going to take the risk and not let evil get me.

Will flaky have success in her mission or will evil get her? Find out soon.

P.S: yeah he was sooo damn close to do it but I just love torturing you guys I guess, anyways I just had to do it I can't risk flaky to give her virginity so easily and I think you must be disappointed bit meep good for you. Im also having some personal problems in rl so that's also why I'm not writing the story but yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh enjoy..


	10. Mission Complete?

**yoh peps as you can see I'm starting to write the story more than before that is because I'm bored and for the moment got nothing to do, plus I'm adding a few stupid things on it. i know some of you want the story for the chapters to be more longer well i see it long on Microsoft but when i download it on fan fiction it looks short r_r. also to some of you that want more details I'm kind of lazy to XD..**

**Anyways enjoy…**

**Mission Complete?**

i took a deep breath being on the corner of the street, while walking the alley i turn my head to flippy's house to check on the door, looking around my surroundings i see disco bear and he catches me looking at him and blows me a kiss i got nervous and started to run for the market.

i stepped inside and looked around it it was quiet but there wasn't so many people when i went to the baby area beside it there was the toy area and it included the clothes room and all, I gulped and started to walk to the pet area to get the bottle.

"hey flaky" I jumped and took cover placing my hands on the back of my head shivering, "wow flaky calm down its me handy"

I turned around to look at the orange looking beaver as he's round ears twitch looking down on me with he's not so deep orange colored eyes "get up flaky you don't want to catch the attention of everyone don't you?"

I immediately got up and stopped my shivering "h-h-hi hand-y-y-y" damn I was so nervous and scared " hahaha hello you need to work on that stuttering its kjnda messing your talking" he blinked and then walked by me " well I have to go I got some work to do" " ah! Um ook take care handy".

He waved he's beaver tail side to side as I sighed I'm thankful it wasn't evil because if it were him ill be dead.

Oh wait, what was i looking for? OH RIGHT! The bottle I runned quickly to the pet zone before it begins getting difficult to make it through the day.

I grabbed the cat baby bottle and powder milk and rushed to the cash register I paid for it, man I don't know but I'm lucky I had my wallet wait when did I had it, ugh never mind, I rushed out of the store gasping for air as I was running I was seeing many cars pass by as puffs came out from my mouth being exhausted why the hell dose that store have to be so far, ill never know.

I then stopped and catched for a breath or two, I mean I was just 1 feet close to the house so yeah I then walked calmly in and open and closed the door behind me I slide down on the door and sighed.

"damn it was a long day" it wasn't technically a long day since it was just 10:09AM in the morning, damn it, " meow" oh dang the cat! I quickly walked to the couch and saw the kitty meow and meow and meow sniffing around trying to find something warm to be in and I could tell it was hungry.

Man, who knows if ill be a terrible mother in the future I mean im now like a mom to this cat.

But I guess I will take responsibility on he's actions that is if evil doesn't get him nether kills him, that would be awful.

I went to the kitchen and quickly put some milk on the small bottle and a small portion of the powder cat milk in the bottle i shake it up and put it on the microwave I put on 20 mins.

I yawned and then the alarm went off and I opened the microwave and checked if the milk was warm enough for the kitty, yep perfect temperature.

I walked in the living room and sated on the couch I picked the kitty with my left hand and paced it on my lap I then start to rub the tip of the bottle on he's small little nose he then lifted he's small head a little and nibbled on the tib and started to suck on it extracting the milk into he's mouth.

I smiled at him and wow he was pretty hungry I giggled quietly to myself but then I thought.

What if evil get him? What if he kills him? What if he hates cats? Will he torture him?

Many thoughts were running through my head cuz I guess I know what that psycho bear is capable of doing, I sighed and looked down at it, it was just sad to know that evil might take hes life away so quickly and easily without caring one bit,

A tear streamed down my cheek and I closed my eyes feeding the little kitty.

**Evils P.O.V**

I was just strangling disco bear with he's own intestines and he finally stopped moving that faggot struggled more than a fucking fan girl of Justin Biever on a rage for he's damn fucking underwear.

I wander what's that rag doll doing _"maybe she's crying cuz you tried to kill her!"_ fuck off flat headed monkey I kicked disco bears gut really hard and heard a slight crack hehehe I must have busted he's rib cage and lungs " no shit" shut up elephant shit.

Anyways I got all bored and took my bowie knife out, she's like a beautiful girl i love her _"stop day dreaming its only a stupid hunting knife"_ SHUT UP no one asked for your opinion sissy whimper fucker,

I was looking around to lay eyes on my next victim and oh how I love a loud scream,

It was giggles, I laughed to myself and rushed on a bush waited till she passes by, when she did I pulled her and taped her mouth with my other hand and she screamed like a bitch she is, I roared and stabbed my knife on her head she kept screaming I started to stab on her ribs guts stomach and neck,

The whore kept screaming what the fuck is she made off? Plastic? Anyways I just let my knife ride down her neck onto her stomach witch a lot of blood came out.

How sweet blood splatter on my face, squirting everywhere and dripping on the floor making a big pool under the dismembered corpse, I picked her up by her hair and swinged my knife on her throat and made the head cut off her body I smirked and I knew were to go.

I went up to cuddles house and ringed on the bell, cuddles as usually looked through he's door and saw giggles but little did he know it was a surprise.

He opened the door and open he's arms wide expecting a glump or hug 3 seconds passed and he opened he's eyes,witch they were shut by the moment when he did opened them he had the face of surprise from a heart attack.

He only saw giggles head hanging on my hand and let out a sinister chuckle I then throwed the head on he's chest and cuddles catched her head screaming scared provoking a grin on my face I roared and he fell backwards on the floor shaking like a stripper.

I laughed at he's stupid actions but hell, I'm he's worst nightmare EVERYONES nightmare.

I then stepped in the house and closed the door behind me I grabbed cuddles by he's floppy rabbit ears and he was screaming, I bet more than giggles I then gripped on he's ears tightly " SHUT THE FUCK UP" I then pulled him up and grabbed the back of he's head.

I slammed it 3 times on the wall as some blood rolled down he's 4head and he passed out having a concoction.

When he was out I threw him over the kitchen table and started to make a twisted mechanism when I finished I tied him down on the table and waited for him to wake up.

He eventually woke up and I banged on the counter making him froze in alarm moving he's ears and twitching.

"aw my guinea pig woke up" a wide grin was exposed on my face, " lets start the party shall we?" he was starting to struggle " cmon flippy let me go CMON! IT'S NOT FUNNY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LET EVIL TAKE OVER? DO YOU REALLY HATE US THAT MUCH AND YOU DON'T FIGHT HIM TO WIN?"

Damn he's so noisy and annoying I cleared out my ear and yawned _"*sighs* I wish"_ wish your ass to be pink jackass, I then had a big hammer on my hands and he wided he's eyes, how pathetic.

I then swinged it down on he's leg same to the other one I screamed so damn laugh ", OH GOD, FUCK!" he started to cry and I pulled the hammer back up.

Swung it down both he's arms and he cried more and cussed I laughed at he's misery.

" can you feel your arms and legs?" he shaked he's head and I smirked "good" I turned around and grabbed my knife and put it close to a roap he lifted he's head a little and turned it to my side " wh-what are you d-doing evil..?"

" since you asked you see the fan up on the sealing?" he looked up " I'm going to turn on that fan and I programmed it to move more quickly and when I slowly cut off the roap it will slowly come down on you and cut you up like jam" he's eyes wided.

"NOOO, NOOO!" I turned on the fan and started to cut the roap "YES, YES!" I laughed and he was panicking.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

I yawned and saw that the kitty finished drinking up the milk it was he's second one; maybe the mom wasn't taking good care of him? Or maybe she left or that she died out of the boundaries.

I slowly started to stroke on he's soft fur and started to fall asleep I smiled, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if someday I became a mom..

But I guess I'm thinking of it to early 8 sighed and ignored my thinking focusing on the small creature that lay on my lap. It went into a deep dream I watched how he quietly breathes quickly and twitched silently with such a cute face.

I giggles and then but he's small body on my hands I walked up stairs into flippy/evils room and placed it on the bed.

I turned around and then decided to get something from my house.

Wait I can't do that if I do evil will noticed and get pissed damn, and when he sees the cat and the bottle also the cat milk powder he'll get mad at me.

I can't risk this little creature's life; he's at least the only friend that can be close to me.

I got on the bed with the kitty and then curled up close to him and I slowly moved him on my stomach I then closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**Evil's P.O.V**

I then cut off the roap when it was so damn close to he's damn face it slowly went down cutting him all up and man what a bloody hell! The walls were painted with he's blood and he was just made like a smoothie HAHAHHAHA.

The clock goes off and I turned around to see it, I guess its time for me to go back home. I had some fun.

I walked away from the messed up cuddles and walked down the alley when I was walking on my way home I got the chance to run my knife on toothy's neck and he choke with he's own blood.

I smelled the clean air and let out a breath, what a wonderful world we live in.

I walked onto my door and opened it I looked around the place and saw nothing the place was quiet, like always, I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen I opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and saw that it was 6:47AM fuck, time passes by quickly,

"_You've been killing since we got out from the house, seriously watch it she runned off"_ she wouldn't dared to go out of this house and run off, I warned her that her life depends on it.

I put the orange juice away and something caught my eye on the counter.

I walked to it and saw that it was, cat milk powder? What the fuck is this? I walked to the living room and saw a small bottle, did this bitch just got out of this house! I got mad and started to walk up the stairs.

"_evil don't hurt her maybe she was trying to do something_" BAH baby sitting a fucking animal! _"evil let her be! It's only a animal!" _I don't give a shit flip dick I'm going to kill that douche bag of a barf cat.

I walked in the room and saw my victim lay on the bed, how innocent, a grin runned across my face as I approached her I then saw that she was sleeping and then the cat was close to her stomach.

That hair ball was all curled up with her, I growled looking on that piece of shit I then turned to look at her face, it looked so calmed and peaceful, it just bothered me seeing her like that.

I gripped my knife and got it close to her neck I looked at her with disgusted eyes, my hand started to tremble and my eyes started to express not to do it, I got irritated and pulled away and mad a angry face going out of the room.

FUCK! Why can't I kill her and what the hell is this I WAS TREMBLING I never tremble when im going to kill my victims what's this rag doll doing? I opened the door to look at her sleeping face; I sighed and closed the door.

I walked down stairs and lay on the couch throwing the bottle on the floor, it didn't broke but I didn't care.

"_evil? Do you like flaky?"_ what? Hell no I hate that raging doll she irritates me and when I look at her happy face makes me want to kill her and when shes all nice makes me want to vomit myself.

"_admit it evil you like her" _fuck yourself llama spit I don't like her _"whatever"_ lets change I want to get out of this body now, _"ook" _I closed my eyes and then went back into flippy's mind I blinked and started to think to myself.

Ugh damn it evil! Now I got to take another shower!

**Will that be true? What's going to happen when flaky gets up, will evil try and kill her new friend? Find out the next chapter "Miracles and Myths" **


	11. Miracles and Myths

**Sorry peps I've been into a hard time these month plus happy summer! Were finally free from the doom of the school we live everyday in! so yeah thanks for putting up with me :3 heres your gift**

"_Miracles and myths are things that people cannot point out; there just things that happen and some remain unsaid. Miracles are said to be a blessing but when it comes into myths are they true or not?"_

I yawned waking up feeling kind of a nice feeling when I woke up when the creature next to me purred rubbing its small head on my waist when a cute little meow escape he's small mouth.I decided to call him shirokuro cuz of he's fur color; I noticed he was hungry so I stretched and got up from the bed.

Then I noticed that this wasn't my house it was flippy/evil's house I gulped as I felt my heart drop to my stomach like a stone, I didn't know what I should mistake and he might get pissed at me for this.

I started to open the door slowly and cautiously and picked up shirokuro from bed and into my arms, I started walking down stairs feeling my heart pound even faster and feeling stressed.I managed to peek a little on the living room and there he was, laying there sound asleep.

In this moment I couldn't tell if he was back into flippy or he's still evil so I just skipped that and rushed in the kitchen, I put shirokuro down on the floor.

I then washed the bottle and opened the fridge to get some milk, I was looking for the powder and wasn't able to find it I took a glance at the top shelve and saw it there.I tried reaching for it but I was too short to get a hold of it, I tried once again and saw another hand grab it.

I then stood froze when noticing witch hand that belonged to, it was flippy. I dint even dared to turn around and face him.I started trembling and that's when he turned me around to find myself letting tears ran down my cheeks.

I was scared and didn't dare to look up, I could just see he's black-t-shirt that was tightly hugged around he's body and I could see he's build up body I didn't notice that I was blushing,Until he pulled my chin up to look at him, guess who was..Evil…crap..A smirk was just creped across he's face "well good morning rag doll"

I tensed up and was about to fall but he grabbed a hold of my body with he's strong arms "you look like you seen a ghost" I gulped and he then started to ask questions with a serious face "who gave you permission to let a smelly fur ball cat come in my house? And who told you could get out of the house? Who told you to go to the city and buy shit!"

"i-I ww-was ju-just-" I was shuttering to much " I'm hungry, might as well eat you for breakfast" I wided my eyes and I was about to protest until he slammed my body on the counter, holding my arms on both sides of my head I screamed as usual but he pressed he's lips on mine giving a aggressive and breathless kiss.

He broke the kiss while I was panting, he licked he's lips and started to lick down my neck he started to tug on my shirt and when he tugged hard it broke and I squeaked.

He then started to kiss my collarbone down to my breasts and stomach he went up to say something "this is what happens when you refuse my authority" he whispered with a husky voice on my ear and it made me blush.

He went down " I want to taste you" I look down and saw that he was cutting off my pants with he's bowie knife " noo…evil" I managed to say as he looked up at me. He started to get angry cuz I was denying "shut up" he locked he's lips with mine and then felt something touch me down there, I gasp and bitted evils lip feeling such a pleasure.

Evils fingers were rubbing against my panties then evil grab them and wiggled them off me; my bottom was exposed except my top, He tore off the kiss as he bites my bra off, grabbing a hold of my breast as he caresses them roughly.

I moaned and this was satisfying him a lot, I couldn't believe it I was fighting so hard, but I'm a sensitive person.

He then put one finger in and I gripped he's shoulders not to tight he was moving them slowly in and out then added one more finger he finally added another one and he was pushing them in and pulling them out, repeating the scene.

I let out moans escape my mouth when my mind started to cloud up and he made me increase it by touching my chest,Rubbing, squeezing and teasing them with he's free hand, while he was groping one he was sucking on my other breast.

I felt like if I was burning to death as he's fingers started to move faster and he was being rougher I couldn't take it anymore I stabbed my claws into he's shoulders and I pushed him off me.

I then slapped him, "WHATS WITH YOU!" I yelled at he's face, he looked at me with anger on he's eyes, oh no… I then closed my eyes waiting to be hitted back. I waited for a while but I didn't feel anything I opened one of my eyes slowly and then fully opened them, he was just there not doing anything,

"tsh, you're a pain in the ass rag doll, go and feed that fur ball" he turned around and walked away..That's the strangest thing I ever seen, evil didn't hit me? Why..

**Evils P.O.V**

DAMN HER FUCK DAMN IT, SHIT I couldn't hit her back why couldn't I, me, evil! I never let myself get hitted! _"Well now you did"_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP FLIPPY it pisses me off!" _"well you should have thought sooner from doing what you did to her!" _"I said stfu.." This bastard is right..

I shouldn't have done that to her…wait WHAT AM I THINKING! How could I think that flippy is right by what I did to her, how could I think that I deserve it! SHES MINE I can do what ever the fuck I want and besides she deserves it!

Damn straight, she's the one who disobeyed me in the first place when I told her not to go anywhere..

Stupid rag doll! .. I stopped thinking when I felt something cuddle onto my leg, I looked down to find the fur ball purring onto me.

What a pain "get away from me fur ball if you don't want me to cut you up and eat you", the barf ball didn't listened to me and kept cuddling on me, I sighed and picked it up by its skin and started to mew at me and lick my nose..

I backed my face away from the kitty, maybe its not a bad thing to have this cat in the house..

"HEY RAG DOLL!" I screamed from the living room and she slowly shoved her head to see, "what is it evil..?" "You finished that stupid milk for this barf ball to drink?" "don't call him barf ball!" "I can call him how I want to, if you got a problem say it to my face"

She stood quiet and came in the room with the bottle in her hand "give me the bottle" "why?" I growled and took it off her hand "none of your business" *I sat down on the couch and hold onto the cat and was rubbing the tip of the bottle in he's mouth, and he eventually yanked it and started to suck on it.

It closed its big eyes seeming to fall asleep, I kept staring at the cat for a while and looked up and flaky, she seemed shocked for some reason.

" what are you looking at rag doll" she then blinked and sat down beside me I looked at her and she looked at me " its just that, I cant believe that you are feeding the cat, I thought you were going to hit him with it"

"pfff, what if I was thinking about that" "don't like evil, they all might see you the way you act but your truly nice aren't you..?" I looked at her and then turn my face away.

"don't start on guessing and saying things that aren't true you rag doll!" I gave the cat to her "you keep feeding that barf ball im out"

"where are you going?" "where you think I am?" I smirked and she backed her self away I laughed and went out through the door.

"man…" I looked down "what the fuck am I thinking about damn it!" I ran off to the street into the town to pass the time killing people.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

I finished feeding the kitty and let it lay down on my lap, kuro looks so cute I smiled down at him and then looked up at the ceiling, I don't get it its just a miracle that he was actually being nice and caring to something…

I giggle by just thinking about it, maybe he's changing, but that's something that can't actually happen right?...besides that's just a myth.

I picked kuro up and laid him on the couch and stood up, I went up stairs to take a shower I quickly came out and dried my fur and put on some of my clothes I went running down stairs and out from the house.

I went head to toes towards the town I then walked inside the mall and just went in a couple of new stores and my fav places were I buy my stuff.

I went to my store and bought some accessories for me and clothing, I eyed on the man section and just went to check it, I saw some pretty good things and thought how would it looked like on flippy and evil.

I giggled and wandered " I wander what he likes" I covered my mouth and realized that I was acting like If me and him are bf and gf.

What's wrong with me! No he's not my boyfriend, he's just using me like a piece of trash, I looked down and sighed

I'm so stupid to think of such a possibility from him, I then looked up and thought "well buying something for him wouldn't hurt" I walked around the mans area and a nice old lady asked

"what are you looking for young lady?" " just a nice shirt for someone" the old lady chuckled and guide me to a section of clothes "here deary look around as you like" " thank you" I smiled at the old woman as she walked away

I noticed that this area is of that of military kind of clothes, wait how did she know flippy is a war veteran? I looked at the old woman and she smiled at me

I turn my face around and blushed did she knew what was I thinking all along? I shaked my head and started to look around

Finally I found a good shirt for flippy, it was black with camouflage designs all around the shirt plus I know it would be a perfect fit for him cuz of he's built up body

I looked at the price and it said $12.99, well thank god above that the price is not so heavy, I then thought for a pair of pants, I looked around and found some baggy dark camouflage pants that matches the shirt, I blushed thinking of how he will look like when he puts them on.

I then realized something why am I thinking so much about him, its frustrating for me to just have that thought I look like a married woman!

Besides I don't think he will put them on I think he will just throw them away..

Anyways I walked to the register so I could buy the clothes, "that will be 29.67 miss" I got the money and have it to her "thank you for shopping, come again" I walked out of the store and then I went out to do my thing,

And that is buy my stuff I needed to buy me new skinnies and leggings, I needed to buy me new shirts, accessories, new underwear and bras, I walked around buying everything I needed for me and of course for shirokuro 2 bowls, a litter box, catnip, toys, sand and a house to sleep.

I finished my shopping and went on to eat some subway, the herd and cheese bread with turkey, cheese, pickles, lettuce and mayo is the best ( by the way I eat it like that actually 8D)

I walked out of the mall and realized that it was already getting dawn, I went back to flippy's house but I opened the door slowly, I walked in and headed up stairs to apparently, "our room" since evil doesn't want me to sleep in the guest room

I dropped all the bags and when I opened the door to the bathroom, flippy just came out f the door with a towel wrapped around he's waist

My mouth dropped open as he blushed " oh , eh hi flaky" " I backed away h-hi f-f-f-flippy" I could take a good look from he's torso, he hair straight up six packs that were built up, I swear I think I'm drooling all over the floor

I shaked my head and smiled up to him, "say I bought you some clothes" "you did?" "yeah" I turned around and went to pick he's bag of clothes " here" he reached for it and took it off my hands lightly

"ah" " um..you don't like it.?" "no I do like them" he then put on the shirt I bought and it looked exactly how I pictured it I turned around for him to put some boxers and then turned around to see him putting on the baggy pants

"there comfortable" " I'm glad you like them"

**Flippy's P.O.V**

This clothes fit me so well, "well at least she's good at getting clothes" I know she is, she's the best I smiled when I looked at her happy face

She then noticed that I was looking at her, I kinda cutted off the eye communication, "what a wimp you are you shy to look at her eyes so much?" shut up evil "fuck no I'm you remember you cant tell me to shut up.

Whatever " now what are we going to do" we sounds to many " shut up and tell me" well I think im going to ask her out to the park or somewhere she feels safe and likes " ook you do that Romeo while I get my park in this little drama of yours"

Your wrong on that evil you aren't gonna make any part of this date "oh yes I am, just you wait, every time you say that something will always happen to make me join the party!" evil started to laugh maniacly I sighed to myself and looked at flaky

"Say flaky" "yes?" she looked down and started to play with her hair and move her foot, how cute "do you want to go out somewhere?" "well if you want to" she smiled nervously " ook then"

" lets go" "wait" I turned to look at her "hmmnn?" "let me get prepared please" "alright I'll wait for you"

She smiled and then grabbed a pair or panties and a bra, I blushed seeing them and put my palm on my face, oh god…"hmm she also knows how choose underwear I give her credit" shut up evil!

**AND THAT'S IT! I home you enjoyed it and yes I will try and update my story cuz I'm kind of not paying so much attention that you guys deserve anyways plz go to my profile and pick any kind of story you all want me to make instead of "never meant to be story" there are various selections you can choose im counting on you DON'T BE LAZY TO COMMENT ME ABOUT IT!**


End file.
